Reminiscence
by lunaryu
Summary: Many people ask Furuichi about why he becomes friends with Oga in the first place. No one ever finds out about the truth, but Beel knows it alright… because he connects with Oga, feelings and hearts all the way… Oga/Furuichi, Future-fic, AU


**Reminiscence**

**Fandom:** Beelzebub

**Rating:** T/Pg-15

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing and Characters:** Oga Tatsumi/Furuichi Takayuki (Ogaichi/Tatsuyuki); Beel

**Summary:** _Many people asked Furuichi about why he became friends with Oga in the first place. No one ever found out about the truth, but Beel knew it alright… because he connects with Oga, feelings and hearts all the way…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to… um… haven't looked for it yet, (oh, it's Ryuuhei Tamura-sensei! *after looking up Wiki*) but it's not mine, definitely *lol*<strong>

**Warning: **_slight AU (future fic—baby Beel isn't a baby anymore *lol*), shounen ai or yaoi (meaning man has feelings for another man, see the pairing), foul language, a little bit violence and blood, slight oOC-ness (yes, it can't be helped anyway, *lol*), possible grammars and spelling errors, etc…_

**A/N: **Yeah, finally I get an inspiration to write in this fandom as well *lol*. I've been eyeing this pairing for so long… and seriously got frustrated because I can't find enough fic for this pairing, so… yeah, this fic happens. Well, I guess that's about it. Please read… and drop a review or two if you have time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Reminiscence<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone, grovel before me," Oga Tatsumi smirked widely and evilly, showing off his pointy-canine-like teeth at the piles of groaning bodies bellow his feet. The man with sharp scary dark eyes and spiky night colored hair seemed very satisfied with the outcome of his 'handwork'.<p>

Furuichi Takayuki, a silver-platinum blond man with dark gray colored eyes, known as Oga's 'best friend', looked at the other boy while sighing deeply. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" he asked no one in particular, but a boy approximately 6 or 7 year old with spiky green hair, who was holding Takayuki's right hand, looked slightly excited as he saw what Oga had done this time.

"Ta-chan, cool!" the green haired boy's eyes even sparkled at that.

"Hey, Beel-boy… what did Nii-chan say about fighting?" Takayuki kneeled in front of the boy and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Eh… it's bad and you shouldn't easily use fists to solve problem…." Still, even if Beel answered it correctly, it was clear that he didn't exactly agree with it. He didn't even look at Takayuki's face when he said that, still totally awestruck by Oga's show of man-power.

"You don't seem convinced at all, huh?" Takayuki shook his head and sighed again, sweat dropping. "Oga! When are you going to quit that? You're going to be late for your work!" he then stood and yelled at his friend.

"Oh?" Oga turned over and looked at his watch. "Crap! I'm going to be late for real!" He looked panicked instantly. "Furuichi! Why don't you tell me sooner?" he then proceeded to protest at his silver haired friend.

"And you blame me for your own mistake? That's why I told you not to get involved in the first place!" Takayuki retorted.

"Shut up! And hand off my bag, quick!" Oga clearly didn't hear his argument and made a running attempt while his hand was asking for the bag in Takayuki's left hand.

"Here," Takayuki threw it and Oga caught it before he dashed away.

"Get Beel-boy to school! I'll pick him up later!" Oga shouted before his back disappeared from Beel and Takayuki's sight.

"Jeez… despite already working as a private bodyguard, he's still so… immature just like when he's in high school," Takayuki said, more sweats dropping.

"But that's what makes Ta-chan so interesting all the time!" Beel beamed from his spot and Takayuki had to chuckle at the boy's fascination with his human dad.

Yes, people, this boy was the same as that Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, the youngest son of the Demon King from Makai, who was picked by (attached to) Oga when he was still a freshmen in high school.

Hn? If you were wondering what caused things to turn out this way… well; let's say a lot of things happened during the fight of the succession for getting the next title as the Demon King… and long story short, after Beel-Oga team (together with Ishiyama Gang) won the war, it was decided that Beel was still too young to lead Makai as the Demon King.

Moreover, the baby refused to go home to Makai because he was quite fond of human world after spending a lot of time with Oga, Takayuki, Oga's family and friends. Beel even made his first human friend in the name of Kunieda Kouta, Kunieda Aoi—Ishiyama Queen's—little brother, that he didn't feel the need to destroy human world so fast and suddenly like that.

In the end, that 'Destroy human world!' mission turned out to be some kind of a joke. The Demon King himself, as Beel biological father, seemed ridiculous and not caring enough despite his title, so no human (including Oga and Takayuki and even Beel himself) took his words seriously. That's why, Beel decided to stay in human world with his human dad, Oga, and the high school 'Rampaging Demon' boy was stuck raising Beel to be a proper citizen now.

As soon as both Oga and Takayuki graduated from high school, Takayuki offered to help the B.O.B. Brawler raise baby Beel together –coughs- as a friend –coughs-. Oga seemed not thinking much when he accepted that offer.

Now, Oga was working as a body guard because the only skill he had was fighting.

What? The Zebel Tattoo? There was no such thing now. Beel released the contract a long time ago, right after he won the successor title. But he still loved Oga anyway, and Oga didn't actually know that he was actually free from the spell. He just assumed he was a good enough human that the tattoo and the channeling demon power would never happen again.

Though, despite knowing this first hand from Hilda who decided to go home to Makai, Takayuki didn't tell Oga. Well, it was because the boy's life was more interesting where Beel-boy could fit in there, somewhere. The baby (now kid) gave a positive influence in Oga's life after all. Takayuki got to see Oga's fatherly expression sometimes, even though it was very rare.

"Come on, Beel-boy, off to school we go," Takayuki winked at the boy who grinned naughtily at him.

"Okay, Taka-niichan!" Beel answered in full spirit.

Takayuki smiled seeing that. He was just very glad that he and Oga could raise such a healthy cheery kid together.

After dropping Beel to his elementary school, Takayuki went to his campus. Yes, he was a college student, mind you. Even if he was from Ishiyama the high school of delinquent, he actually studied for the end year test in senior year and for the entrance exam to get into his university choice.

Of course he chose the university in the town. As much as he wanted to leave and have an adventure by going to exotic places, he needed the money first for the expense. Besides, if he wanted to go somewhere, going with someone would be better… and not only that. He wasn't sure if the only person he wanted to ask would want to go… and Takayuki didn't want to leave him, so… yeah, you got the idea.

Takayuki's university was so-so. Even if it was a third grade level of university, it was still university and as long as he could pass his major, he could still could get a degree to get a steady job aside his part time jobs he was doing between his schedule as a student now.

Yes, yes, he had grown up, damn it. There was no more silly decision and crazy escapade. He was more confident with what he could do now as well, especially after he decided to live together with Oga and to raise Beel with his 'best friends'.

Even until now, many people was still wondering why he was friends with Oga. They were different by nature. Oga loved fighting, Takayuki hated violence. So, what made him stick around Oga despite his tendency to speak with his fists rather than his mouth? Even Oga loved hitting Takayuki and calling him stupid.

Well, but no one really knew it was the way they joked around. Sometimes, Oga could be extra annoying though, and he was an egoistic son of a bitch too once in awhile. Still, Oga wouldn't hurt Takayuki on purpose.

People speculated that Takayuki was being blackmailed to be Oga's lackey or something in that line, but that wasn't true. Oga wasn't that bright to use blackmail against someone. He was purely an idiot with brute strength after all. Takayuki was there to make sure that Oga wouldn't be taken advantage of by cunning people.

It also wasn't something big like Takayuki owing Oga his life or anything. It was just… well… Takayuki 'saw' Oga for who he was. Nobody seemed able to do that the right way, but Takayuki did see him the way it was supposed to.

When Takayuki met Oga for the first time in their fourth year of elementary school, Oga was fighting bigger and older boys by himself. He was very strong, just alone… being surrounded, but he could still win anyway. And after everyone went down, groveling in front of him for forgiveness, Oga just shouted.

_"Scram and never set foot in this place again, you trash!" _

His opponents immediately ran away crying. Oga huffed and cleaned his busted lips and glared at the running guys before he sighed and turned over to bend on the inside way of the alley. _"Yosh, it's okay now. You guys… don't wander around too much. Sit here and wait for your new master to notice you."_

Takayuki was curious of whom Oga was talking to and after the boy walked away, he went to check it. The silver haired boy blinked as he found a box with two little kittens inside. _"He's saving these little kittens?"_

Takayuki immediately took a liking to this violent boy despite hating the violence himself. He had used his power for something good after all.

Takayuki took the kittens and brought them home to be his first pets. He had to convince his parents, but they finally agreed to let him keep them as long as he could take care of them.

After that, Takayuki tried to obtain information about Oga from other people first. Everyone seemed telling him to stay the hell away from Oga and that he was bad news, a son of devil etc, but it just made Takayuki curious even more to know about Oga first hand, not just from rumors.

A few days later, Takayuki met the scary kid again, but this time he just sat on the swing in the park, not doing anything. The other smaller kids and the older ones kept their distance away from him. The kids looked scared and the older ones looked at him with contempt and anxiety. It seemed, the rumor that Oga was pretty hated by everyone was true, but Oga didn't seem to care much and did everything in his pace.

Really, Takayuki thought he was pretty special in a bad-boy way, so he pulled out his courage to approach the scary kid and greeted him.

_"Oga-kun,"_ Takayuki called from behind, his heart beating rather fast and he felt excited for some reasons.

Oga turned his face at him and raised his eyebrows. _"What?"_ he asked in deadpanned expression.

Takayuki smiled. _"Won't you play with me?"_ he asked while offering a hand.

Oga looked at the smiling boy in front of him, blinking once and twice before saying _"No thanks."_

That was true. Oga refused to mingle with Takayuki at first. Takayuki instantly thought that it was because Oga was a lone-wolf and it was kind of cool, but then after seeing how often Oga was involved in a fight, Takayuki instantly understood that Oga didn't want to have friends because he didn't want them to get involved in his brawl.

At this point, Takayuki already developed some kind of hero-complex for Oga. He followed him everywhere despite the bodily harm threat and once he got involved in a fight as well because Oga's enemy thought he was his friend, and Oga snapped.

_"Why the hell didn't you learn your lesson and stay the hell away?"_ Oga shouted at Takayuki, looking completely pissed off.

_"No reason. I just want to be your friend, Oga,"_ at this point, Takayuki didn't use the suffix anymore because he invited himself to be Oga's one-sided friend.

_"You are an idiot,"_ Oga scowled.

_"That's perfectly fine. If I'm an idiot, I'll just be an idiot around you,"_ Takayuki grinned happily at Oga and he won this battle as Oga seemed mellowing a little to him.

The rampaging demon kid sighed long and looked away in defeat. _"If you get hurt a lot after this, it's your own damn fault, idiot Furuichi,"_ he muttered, a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Takayuki beamed as Oga called his name for the first time even though the pet-name 'idiot' was stuck in front of it. Takayuki didn't really mind. Oga seemed fond of the pet-name and he looked slightly cute when he called Takayuki like that.

Just like Takayuki thought, he was pretty sure that Oga knew who he was, but just didn't want to acknowledge him by name because he didn't want to feel attached. But now, since Takayuki had passed the first barrier to be Oga's friends, he wouldn't let the chance go to break the remaining walls.

Takayuki tried to involve Oga in his every activity. Studying together, going to vacation together, and playing game together that before long there was no Oga without Takayuki or vice-versa and Takayuki officially earned a title as Oga's sidekick. It caused Takayuki to feel extremely happy, even better because Oga didn't seem mind him taking that spot.

Of course, being Oga's side-kick wasn't easy because he suddenly became a constant target for Oga's enemy everywhere, but Takayuki didn't mind. Despite hating violence and hated getting hurt, Takayuki didn't mind that price he had to pay for befriending Oga. And Oga always came to his rescue anyway, so Takayuki was pretty content with his life.

In middle school, Oga's name became legendary as the Rampaging Demon Ogre of Kata Junior High. And still, Takayuki never felt bored being together with Oga. There was another side-kick for a little while that you guys must have known. Yes, it was about Miki, but their parting was a little rough because Oga was like that. He didn't speak much and people easily misunderstood his action sometimes.

Takayuki was just glad that the misunderstanding was cleared during their stay in St. Ishiyama High School, though. And it seemed Miki wanted to be closer to Oga too, but being Oga, he just declined on the spot. Takayuki suddenly felt special because he allowed him to stay close to him all the time.

Yes, Takayuki kept himself close to Oga even when he was involved with demons and contracts and the war between demons and so on and so on. See, Takayuki's life was never boring when Oga was around. Though he had to put up being called a homo (because of Alandeoin) and a perverted pedophile (because of Lamia), even being electrocuted (by baby Beel) sometimes, Takayuki never regretted his decision to stick around Oga… because, even though it was crazy, it was totally fun too.

Once in the end of their senior year, Oga also asked why Takayuki decided to stick around and Takayuki only grinned and called him a moron before Oga kicked him in the shin. The silver haired teen just hugged Oga's neck from behind friendlily after that and then whispered _"Hell will freeze over before I leave you."_

Oga widened his eyes slightly hearing Takayuki's answer, so near to his ear. Takayuki smiled at him cheerily and Oga didn't say anything after that. He never asked the same question again.

The dynamic of Takayuki's relationship with Oga started to change a little later after that. Takayuki noticed that Oga was so… unaware about women. No, Oga knew perverted stuffs men did because he was a curious teenager, but he didn't seem to be aware of the romantic feelings thrown towards him. Exhibit A would be Kunieda Aoi. It was so obvious the Queen of Ishiyama had feelings for Oga to everyone else, except to Oga himself.

God knew how many secretive glances and suggestive gestures thrown in his way every day by several girls, but Oga never paid attention to them.

Takayuki then asked one day, out of curiosity. _"Ne, Oga, why don't you get a girlfriend?"_

Oga twitched as he heard it and turned to face Takayuki with a scowl. _"Idiot Furuichi, why should I get a girlfriend?"_ he asked, seeming confused.

_"Well, it's better doing it with a girl than with your own hands, right?"_ Takayuki raised eyebrow.

_"I don't need something like that. I'm fine with my life right now, and I'm not really interested anyway,"_ Oga shrugged. _"Moreover, getting in relationship is troublesome. It's tiring, it costs money, and girls are noisy too…"_

And the list went on and on and Takayuki's sweat dropped as he got the fair idea of why Oga seemed to despise the relationship thing. But even if it was Oga, he was still fairly human, so he should at least need companion for his life someday, right?

_"So… you plan to stay single and alone for the rest of your life?"_ Takayuki asked then, just testing if the idiot realized the outcome of his idea about relationship.

Oga huffed. _"Idiot Furuichi, there's no way I want to be alone forever,"_ Oga contradicted immediately and Takayuki's sweat dropped again.

"_Then, why did you refuse to have a girlfriend? It's for practicing, you know… to have a special person to spend the rest of your life with,"_ Takayuki said, trying to drill sense into Oga's head which was unpredictable sometimes.

Oga was silent for a moment, thinking. _"I already have someone who will accompany me for the rest of my life,"_ he said, surprising the hell out of Takayuki.

_"What? WHO?"_ Takayuki widened his eyes, totally shocked. Did Oga have a girlfriend without him knowing or something?

Oga was still silent, staring intently at Takayuki for a minute before saying _"Well… you will stay and stick around me until the end, right?" _

…

…

_"Eh?"_ Takayuki didn't know if he had heard Oga wrong or his ears were playing tricks on him.

_"You'll stay beside me, right?"_ Oga asked again for confirmation and he looked so damned serious that Takayuki's face turned red as the meaning of his words sank inside his head in the form of a very suggestive idea.

_"Oga! I don't mean it in the sense of 'staying beside your friend' way! I mean it in the sense of 'being your wife' way!"_ Takayuki tried to clear the misunderstanding, still blushing hard because… WHAT THE HELL!

Did Oga just confess his… to Takayuki…?

_"Isn't it the same?"_ Oga asked, raising his eyebrows slightly in confusion seeing Takayuki's reaction.

_"It's not the same! It's LOVE and FRIENDSHIP! They are VERY different!"_ Takayuki shouted, suddenly feeling very nervous at the idea of him and Oga being more than friends.

Oga went quiet again, seeming like thinking before he looked up at Takayuki and said _"Loving someone… whether it's a friend, a family or a lover… I think it's the same. As long as I can make that person happy and smile, I think it's enough."_ He then looked at Takayuki's eyes so intensely that Takayuki had to gulp and move back a little, leaning his back on the wall while sitting on his bed, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

_"Oga…?"_ Takayuki never noticed how intense Oga's eyes could be before. Not in this… so close proximity.

_"I want to make you happy,"_ Oga said, leaning closer to Takayuki's face even more and Takayuki couldn't move back because of the wall behind him.

Oga lowered his gaze at Takayuki's lips and before Takayuki could shake him off or say anything else, Oga had closed their distance with a kiss on Takayuki's mouth.

Takayuki was very surprised by this that he widened his eyes and gasped slightly, totally unprepared by the sudden invasion to his cavern, being attacked by Oga's tongue. Takayuki's hands flew to Oga's shoulders and gripped him there, actually trying to push him away in panicky, but Oga was so much stronger than him that in the end he could only close his eyes accepting that kiss, even kissing back while holding onto him like that.

Takayuki knew he couldn't over-power Oga and there was no point in fighting it when it felt incredibly good after the initial shock wore off. He didn't know where Oga learn to kiss like that, but… damn. It was amazing. It was the first time he was kissed in that kind of manner, passionate and possessive. It was one of a kind, a kiss that took his breath away… literally.

Oga's slick tongue licked everything inside Takayuki's cavern and he tasted surprisingly like lemonade. It was funny because Takayuki knew Oga hated lemonade. They kept kissing and engaging in the battle of tongues and sometimes teeth, feeling and abusing each other's lips in the process and by the time the need of oxygen was too much to ignore, they had to part while panting and breathing heavily near each other face.

Takayuki opened his dazed glassy eyes slightly to look at Oga's darker ones and he didn't know what to say because… friends didn't kiss each other like that. Maybe Oga didn't know it. Or maybe that was how Oga felt about Takayuki all this time. Maybe that was how Takayuki wanted Oga all this time. Despite his love for women and big breasts and 'the other things', the one who really could make Takayuki feel this way… was Oga and Oga only, no one else.

_"Furuichi,"_ Oga called the silver haired teen tentatively and Takayuki chuckled slightly, seeing Oga's expression. He looked like an Oga who was ready to be electrocuted by Baby Beel's electric cry.

Takayuki brought his hands to Oga's cheeks and then put his forehead on Oga's as well, thumping it gently. _"I'll stick around… forever if it can be helped,"_ he said while smiling happily.

At that time, Takayuki could see the happy gentle smile on Oga's face for the first time and he was hooked. He fell in love with his best friend and his smile.

Of course, nothing really changed about how they act towards each other, but there was warmth and teasing in the banter they had every now and then. A few stolen kisses here and there until the mutual agreement to have sexual intercourse, but like he said, those were just the spices.

Takayuki and Oga connected by hearts, just like Oga and Bell in some ways when they had contract, so the baby knew about their feelings for each other. Even when the green haired boy began to understand things, he had never questioned why his human dad and Takayuki lived together or why he didn't have human mom or something like that.

Many people wondered why Takayuki put up living with a delinquent like Oga despite their obvious differences and his status as college student now, but they just didn't see Oga the way Takayuki did. They didn't know the little smiles, the expressions, the blush, the soft side he only showed to his closest ones such as Takayuki and Beel.

But Takayuki didn't bother to explain that to other people, after all, he loved his 'best friend' and 'lover' very much and wasn't willing to share that special information because it was his and his only to enjoy.

Yes, Takayuki was a possessive man. Only a few people knew about that fact.

* * *

><p><strong>~Oga x Furuichi~<strong>

* * *

><p>Takayuki was cooking dinner when he heard Oga's "Tada ima!" voice, followed by Beel's greeting too.<p>

He turned off the stove and went to the front door of their shared apartment. "Welcome home, Tatsumi," he replied and Oga looked up in surprise as Takayuki called him by first name.

Yes, they kept calling each other Oga and Furuichi even after dating, so no one seemed to know about their relationship. But… just in special occasion when one of them or the two of them were in the mood, they would call each other's first name, such as right now when they were alone in home and only Beel witnessed it.

"I'm home, Takayuki," Oga smiled slightly. His rare genuine smile which was reserved only for Takayuki.

Beel grinned at them and held Oga's hand before bringing it forward to connect it with Takayuki's. "I'm going to take a bath. Enjoy your time," the green haired boy said while flailing one of his hands, walking to the bathroom after dropping his schoolbag on the sofa.

Takayuki blushed slightly at that, but trying to act cool. "Brat," he said, feigning annoyed.

Oga chuckled and pulled the silver haired man into his arms before he kissed him deeply on the lips. "I want you first before dinner," he whispered to his ear and Takayuki's blush intensified as he hurriedly pulled the other man to their shared room.

Yes, Takayuki was still a pervert. Mind you.

So… you could see it clearly. Life was totally good for Furuichi Takayuki after he decided to stick around Oga Tatsumi for the rest of his life.

**End of Reminiscence**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well… I hope it doesn't suck that much. And I hope you like it. I know… Oga is very oOC, and Furuichi as well, but… well, it was a product of my imagination, so please bear with that, okay? Now, what do you think? Tell me. I maybe want to make some more fics for this pairing after this…


End file.
